


Whispers in the night

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: You're used to all kinds of noises and sounds made by the urchins near your place - or you thought so, until this one.





	Whispers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Based on the action to get Closest To the Urchins from the opportunity card.

You’re used to the pattering footsteps of urchins on your roof.

With effort (and earplugs), you can sleep through Aeolian Screams being lobbed around.

You’ve even found yourself enjoying the endlessly melancholic sounds of their Storm-Threnodies.

But _that_? You thought it’d never disturb your sleep again, but after the footsteps have stopped and the music long gone, there goes that bone-chilling whisper again, seeping through your walls.

You almost regret not letting the Brass Embassy, far outside your audible range, take it instead, but then you recall the kid’s smile when you handed it over and consider better earplugs instead.


End file.
